ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction
Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction involves Ben traveling to iconic real-world locations in search of the parts to a ancient Galvan artifact called the Potis Altiare to save the Earth from total destruction by an evil To'kustar (who is actually Albedo) 'Gameplay' Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction is the new game that introduces the new alien heroes: Water Hazard, Armodrillo, AmpFibian, Terraspin, and NRG from the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien television series, allowing players to tunnel or beat through evil alien enemies, unleash water blasts, emit radiation beams, shoot electricity bolts and fire, wind attacks, and more, with a unique experience system which lets them upgrade alien attributes and abilities. The game also provides all-new game enhancements such as Quick Switch, which allows players to switch alien forms faster than ever, and Quick Time Events which creates a cinematic experience that guides players through fierce boss battles and challenging puzzle elements. Players will control Ben and up to 16 alien heroes including Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Humungousaur, Four Arms (PS3), and Rath (Xbox 360). Characters Playable Characters # Ben Tennyson Non-Playable Aliens # Jetray # Goop # Brainstorm # Chromastone # Cannonbolt # Ultimate Cannonbolt # Diamondhead # Alien X Aliens # Swampfire # Echo Echothumb|300px|right|Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction Gameplay # Humungousaur # Big Chill # Spidermonkey # NRG # Water Hazard # Armodrillo # Terraspin # AmpFibian # Way Big (Fighting Evil Way Big) Ultimate Forms # Ultimate Humungousaur (unlocked in Level 1) # Ultimate Swampfire (unlocked in Level 2) # Ultimate Spidermonkey (unlocked in Level 3 and in Level 5) # Ultimate Big Chill (unlocked in Level 4) # Ultimate Echo Echo (unlocked in Level 6) Alien Exclusives # Four Arms (PS3 only) # Rath (Xbox 360 only) Villains 'Common Enemies' # Pickaxe Aliens # Spartan # Spartan Ranged # Orf Beast # Criminal Alien Melee # Criminal Alien Sniper # Forever Knight Melee # Forever Knight Ranged # Havoc Beast # Criminal Alien Lieutenant # R.E.D. Grunt #R.E.D. Melee 'Catacombs (Rome)' # Vulkanus # Enoch 'Paris (France)' # Vreedle Brothers # Sunder 'Devil's Tower (Wyoming)' # Kraab # Sevenseven 'Great Wall of China (China)' # Terracotta General # Terracotta Dragon 'Tokyo Night (Tokyo)' # Zombozo # Cooper 'Amazon Rainforest (Amazon)' # Vreedle Brothers 'Colosseum (Rome)' # Overlord # PsyphonPsyphon 'The Final Battle (Japan)' # Evil Way Big (Albedo) Non-Playable Characters # Gwen Tennyson # Kevin Levin # Jimmy Jones # Azmuth # Ancient Galvans (Azmuth's Ancestors) # Plumbers # Will Harangue # Lu Cheats Upgrade - Upgrades all of your aliens Cash - Gives 1,000,000 DNA points Energy - Energy regenerates at lightning speed Health - Health regenerates at lightning speed Levels - Unlocks all levels Hard - Enemies power x2; Aliens power 1/2 Primus (Only for Xbox 360) - Unlocks Rath Classic (Only for PlayStation 3) - Unlocks Four Arms Trivia * This is Four Arms' second appearance in a game. *This is the third game where Cannonbolt is not present. *There are only 5 of the 6 ultimate aliens due to not having Cannonbolt and thus no Ultimate Cannonbolt. *Unlike the previous games, this game only includes aliens that can go Ultimate (minus Cannonbolt) and the five aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy. *The Ultimate forms are not unlockable; you can only play as them in certain levels, like Ultimate Spidermonkey to face Zombozo. *The Colosseum stage has the same background music as Encephalonus IV from Vilgax Attacks. *Ultimate Spidermonkey is the most used ultimate alien in the game, being the only one used twice. *Evil Way Big and Psyphon talk about Pluto's destruction, which happened in the episode X = Ben + 2. See Also Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Achievements and Trophies External Links *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Official Website. Gallery Posters and wallpapers BEN10UA wii Cover.jpg|Wii cover B10 UA Cosmic Destruction.png|PS3 cover Ben_10-UA_Cosmic_Destruction_video_game.jpg|Xbox 360 cover Characters Ben_in_Cosmic_Destruction.png|Ben Tennyson Ultimate_Swampfire_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Swampfire|link=Ultimate Swampfire Ultimate_Humongousaur_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Humongousaur|link=Ultimate Humongousaur Ultimate_Big_Chill_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Big Chill|link=Ultimate Big Chill Ultimate_Spidermonkey_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Spidermonkey|link=Ultimate Spidermonkey Ultimate_Echo_Echo_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Echo Echo|link=Ultimate Echo Echo NRG UA.jpg|NRG|link= Waterhazard-article.jpg|Warterhazard|link= Armodrilloarticel400.jpg|Armodrillo|link= Terraspin_in_Cosmic_Destruction.PNG|Terraspin|link=Terraspin AmpFibian_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|AmpFibian|link=AmpFibian AmpFibian_Cosmic_Destruction2.jpg|AmpFibian|link=AmpFibian Rath_in_CosD.jpg|Rath|link=Rath FourArms_in_Cosmic.jpg|Four Arms|link=Four Arms Cooper_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Cooper: wired Terracotta General.jpg|Terracotta General Evil_Waybig.jpg|Evil Way Big|link=Evil Way Big Rhomboid Vreedle.jpg|Rhomboid Vreedle|link=Rhomboid Vreedle Octagon Vreedle Cosmic Destruction.jpg|Octagon Vreedle|link=Octagon Vreedle Sunder Cosmic Destruction.jpg|Sunder|link=Sunder Nemesis Overlord Cosmic Destruction .jpg|Overlord|link=Overlord Screen Shots Evil To'kustar.png|Evil Way Big|link=Evil Way Big Ultimate Humongausaur.png|Ultimate Humongousaur|link=Ultimate Humongousaur Evil To'kustar2.png|Humongousaur fighting Evil Way Big To'kustar battle CD.png|Way Big fighting Evil Way Big Way Big CD.png|Way Big|link=Way Big Humongosaur.png|Humongousaur|link=Humongousaur Ultimate Humongausaur.png|Ultimate Humongousaur|link=Ultimate Humongousaur Ultimate_Swampfire CD.png|Ultimate Swampfire|link=Ultimate Swampfire Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Video Games